With the purpose of assisting in the understanding of the present specification and given the special terminology used in some of the different earlier registrations that are cited below, it is considered specially relevant to clarify the following concepts:
Conventionally and in general terms, a “case” is a pyrotechnic device which is structured by means of a cylindrical or spherical plastic or cardboard chamber which contains a propellant charge which by means of an ignition conduit such as a cap or wick or even an electric match, produces gases whose thrust, channelled by a “mortar” or battery of mortars, propels the case upwards. The delay in the transmission of the ignition, started by the propellant charge, burns during the ascent of the case and fires the explosive charge when the case reaches its highest point, causing the bursting open of the chamber, propelling and lighting the pyrotechnic materials which will create the desired effect.
These “cases” can be of different types, namely, unitary or repeating in which case they will be constituted by several superimposed chambers connected pyrotechnically for retarded ignition and arranged inside the “mortars” by the actual firework specialist.
Conventionally, a “candle” is understood to be the device formed by a cylindrical tube, generally of cardboard or plastic which fires one or several pyrotechnic objects or materials housed in its interior, these being of any kind, like volcano type, stars, groups of cartridges, etc., in any of their forms, which with the collaboration of an intermediate screen remain separate from the lifting powder (there being as many as there are pyrotechnic objects), this tube being closed at its upper end by means of a cover, with the respective ignition wick, it being possible to secure for example the cylindrical tube to a frame or even a support which allows it to be maintained, the tube of the candle forming part of the device itself.
Conventionally a “mortar” is understood to be a tube which serves to project cases, for which reason it constitutes a piece independent of the device.
In accordance with that set out in Articles 22 and 10 of the Regulations on Explosives, according to Order in Council 230/1998 of February 16, the following should be understood to be pyrotechnic devices, units and materials:
Art. 22.—The consideration of pyrotechnic devices shall be given to the artefacts or devices charged with pyrotechnic materials or mixtures, generally deflagrating, as defined in Art. 10.
Art. 10 para. b) Pyrotechnic materials: Materials or mixtures of materials intended to achieve a heat-, light-, sound-, gas- or smoke-producing effect, or a combination of these effects, as a consequence of non-detonating self-sustaining exothermic chemical reactions.
Art. 10 para. d) Pyrotechnic objects: Objects that contain one or several pyrotechnic materials.
In the Spanish utility model with application number U9203065, a device is disclosed for the multiple shooting of pyrotechnic cases, the launch tube being identified as a “case” when in accordance with the foregoing it should be identified as a “mortar”, wherein the frame mentioned is materialized in a supporting platform, provided on its surface with at least one groove which follows its outline, for the fitting and securing of an ignition wick, as well as a series of grooves or recesses for the vertical fitting of a plurality of “mortars” which are arranged on the platform over the ignition wick, which, appropriately perforated in the area of ignition of the cases arranged inside the mortars, transmits fire successively to each of them which will produce the shot.
The fundamental problem of this device rests in the fact that since the mortars are simply coupled to the platform through the aforementioned recesses, their stability proves very precarious and the battery is only functionally safe when said platform adopts in turn a perfectly horizontal position, which is not desirable on occasions for the artistic or aesthetic effect of the show, particularly when it is sought to have the pyrotechnic device ascend in an inclined path to adopt fan-like configurations.
The lack of stability of the aforementioned utility model is resolved with the solution disclosed in the Spanish patent of invention with application number 009702141, consisting of a battery of mortars for fireworks, in which said mortars are appropriately secured between two bases, one below with housings for the lower extremity of the mortars, and another above with holes for coupling to the mouth of the latter, both bases being connected to each other by means of a series of spacer struts which, securing them adequately, permit their easy dismantling for replacement of the mortars.
An equivalent solution is that disclosed in the Spanish patent of invention with application number 009802205, in which the different mortars participating in the battery together constitute a single piece, joined specifically through a lower and single base, common to them all, and connected by means of thickened areas in their side wall which establish continuity for the same, at least over a wide lower sector of said mortars, a solution with which an adequate stability is clearly also achieved for each of the mortars which form the battery, but as in the previous case it has the fundamental problem of the rigidity of the system, which does not allow each of the mortars to be pointed independently, to achieve divergent trajectories, at variable angles.
Moreover the cylindrical tubes which constitute the mortars are in most cases closed at the bottom, so that for the ignition of the pyrotechnic objects or materials housed in their interior conventional wicks are used located in some cases in the upper part of the mortar and in other cases in the sides of the same, at any height, which makes it possible for the actual wick to become damp through being in contact with the weather, either retarding the corresponding shot and losing control of its synchronization, or impeding the actual shot.
In other cases, like that of the first mentioned utility model, the wick runs between the base of the mortars and the platform which supports it, for which a small contact orifice is provided, the firing of each mortar being done according to the actual course of the wick, with no possibility of controlled firing and without the precision required to please the firework expert. In these cases, the rate of fire between each of the mortars is determined by the course of the wick between their respective orifices, the firing being limited to some standard speeds which are determined by the wick itself, and the control, precision and setting of different times of firing at the criterion of the expert is not possible.
Likewise, it is necessary to bear in mind that on occasions the arrangement of the wick as disclosed in the aforementioned Utility Model, is such that in the event of a faulty contact between the same and the lifting powder the conflagration of the latter is impeded making firing impossible.
The present invention also resolves the aforementioned problem and guarantees in a greater measure the solution of problems relative to the control, precision and execution of firing, as well as the establishment of firing times according to the criteria of the expert by means of electric matches, as well as its airtightness.
In the light of the foregoing, the invention disclosed overcomes the drawbacks in what has been termed “launch tubes” with the purpose of combining both the tubes which form an integral part of the “candles” and those which constitute the actual “mortars”.